Tabu
is a canceled champion. Development Tabu was discovered in the beta files but, ever since then, has been canceled. Thematic similarities suggest he might have been inspired by Zharvakko, the Witch Doctor from Dota 2, and visual and gameplay similarities seem to indicate he might have been reworked into who is now . Confirmation of his cancelation came in the 2010 Harrowing map skin for Summoner's Rift, where a coffin containing Tabu (along with two others each containing and ) could be seen, effectively serving as the final 'nail in the coffin'. Abilities : Data extracted from the game files Enfeeble.png|'Enfeeble (I)' Tabu's voodoo vibes disrupt his enemies' powers, sapping their strength. Tattoo.png|'Tattoo (Q)' Rendering Cry.png|'Rendering Cry (W)' Pacify.png|'Pacify (E)' Soul Drain.png|'Soul Drain ®' Wave of Loathing.png|'Wave of Loathing' Trivia * Tabu is a play on the word 'taboo'. * An individual reminiscent of Tabu can be seen in the Prehistoric artwork. * icon used to display for the now Unique Passive . * icon used to be . * icon was recycled for the buff (obtained by slaying the on Summoner's Rift) * icon was recycled for the buff (obtained by slaying the on Summoner's Rift) * icon used to be . * Game files from March 25, 2009 show some additional information about Tabu: ** Name: 48th Slave ** Passive: Enfeeble: Enemies within Medium Area of Effect have their deal 15% reduced damage. ** Lore: As one of the few remaining voodoo shamans of Jugos, Tabu took it upon himself to educate the populace of his culture's twisted and remarkable powers. Traveling from town to town with local gypsies, Tabu acquired quite a large collection of shrunken heads, shriveled ears, and wispy vials which held living souls. Tabu didn't have as much luck selling these wares as he expected. ** Tips: This character is a Support class character. The role a Support character is to disable and weaken enemy Heroes, or buff and heal allied Heroes. A Support character often has a strong selection of disabling abilities because that they can use to cripple the enemy Heroes' ability to function. ** Circle of (the) Ancestors: Tabu curses a marked area. Damages all nearby enemy units and heals all nearby friendly units in Medium Area of Effect. ** Pacify: Tabu soothes an enemy unit, making it unwilling to participate in combat. The target is unable to attack or cast spells for a short duration. ** Soul Drain: Tabu attempts to steal the targets soul. Tabu gains Hit Points proportionate to Hit Points lost by his target. Channeling spell. ** Tattoo: Links Tabu's life force to another unit's. Can be used on enemy or ally. If cast on an enemy, a percentage of Damage taken to either unit is also dealt to the other. If cast on an ally, a percent of healing received by either unit is reciprocated to the other. Lasts 20 seconds. Hide= |-| Show= tr "game_character_description_48thSlave" = "48th Slave" tr "game_character_passiveName_48thSlave" = "Enfeeble" tr "game_character_passiveDescription_48thSlave" = "Enemies within Medium Area of Effect have their deal 15% reduced damage." tr "game_character_lore_48thSlave" = "As one of the few remaining voodoo shamans of Jugos, Tabu took it upon himself to educate the populace of his culture^s twisted and remarkable powers. Traveling from town to town with local gypsies, Tabu acquired quite a large collection of shrunken heads, shriveled ears, and wispy vials which held living souls. Tabu didn^t have as much luck selling these wares as he expected" tr "game_character_tips_48thSlave" = "This character is a Support class character. The role a Support character is to disable and weaken enemy Heroes, or buff and heal allied Heroes. A Support character often has a strong selection of disabling abilities because that they can use to cripple the enemy Heroes^ ability to function." tr "game_spell_description_CircleOfAncestors" = "Tabu curses a marked area. Damages all nearby enemy units and heals all nearby friendly units in Medium Area of Effect." tr "game_spell_description_CircleOfTheAncestors" = "Circle Of Ancestors" tr "game_spell_description_Pacify" = "Tabu soothes an enemy unit, making it unwilling to participate in combat. The target is unable to attack or cast spells for a short duration." tr "game_spell_description_SoulDrain" = "Tabu attempts to steal the targets soul. Tabu gains Hit Points proportionate to Hit Points lost by his target. Channeling spell." tr "game_spell_description_Tattoo" = "Links Tabu's life force to another unit's. Can be used on enemy or ally. If cast on an enemy, a percentage of Damage taken to either unit is also dealt to the other. If cast on an ally, a percent of healing recieved by either unit is reciprocated to the other. Lasts 20 seconds." Media Voodoo Shaman Development.JPG|Tabu Model cs:Tabu pl:Tabu ru:Tabu zh:Tabu Category:Canceled champion